


Smile

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has feelings for an unexpected member of Glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Kari :)

Hair back.  
Headband on.  
Eyes glowing.

It was the same thing everyday, but Tina couldn’t keep herself from watching. It was hypnotising.

Giggle.  
Hair flip.  
Smile.

Oh, that smile. The smile that left her heart fluttering and her palms sweating. She wasn’t sure when she realized she was attracted to Marley, but it must’ve been the past few weeks, Tina reflected.

She had been aching for something, no. Someone. Someone to fill the gaping hole in her heart after years of failed relationships. Oddly enough, it was only recently she figured out why none of them worked out.

Nod.  
Flirt.  
Smile again.

She liked girls. Always had. She just never… acted on her feelings. Or realized them.

There were a few girls she now admitted to finding attractive. Like that one terrible time she was attracted to Rachel Berry. Just thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Smile.  
Hair flip.  
Giggle.

But Marley wouldn’t notice her. Not now at least. Not after her break up with Jake or her date with Ryder.

Her date couldn’t have gone that well. If it did, she’d have to find some way to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

At least then she’d have a chance at Marley’s heart.

Hair back.  
Headband off.  
Eyes glowing.


End file.
